El juego que inventé
by Gretzilla
Summary: -Bueno... ¿Y que quieres jugar? -Invente un nuevo juego, espero que te guste, primero tienes que sentarte aquí en el sillón y cerrar los ojos. TaixKari//Incesto//LEMON//One-shot


**El juego nuevo que inventé**

_By:GretZilla//pocket_rebelion_

_Primero que nada, esta historia es especial ya que mi temática de escribir no suelen ser los incestos xDU, pero considere esto como un reto , este es el primer incesto( con lemon e_eU) que escribo , espero que les guste, comentarios son bien recibidos._

**Dedicado a mi amigo Gado**

**---**

¡Qué calor hace!, las noticias lo dicen, pero obviamente lo dicen pero no lo sienten, pro suerte mi hermano está conmigo y es que se ve muy guapo cuando esta sudado, me fascina ver rodar las gotas se sudor por su cuello, hace que me sienta rara… pero eso es normal entre hermanos ¿o no?

-Te preparé limonada- le digo con ese aire de inocencia que se que adora.

-Gracias Kari

-Cuando me da las gracias, me siento feliz y útil, puedo hacer lo que sea por él… pero se que el no me ve más que su hermanita, quiero que pase algo más entre nosotros, quiero que me acaricie, que me toque más de lo que lo hace cuando me hace cosquillas, no conozco un juego como el que yo quiero pero seguramente se puede inventar y que mejor día que este que solo estamos los dos.

Voy corriendo a mi cuarto, tengo mucho calor pero sigo pensando como hare que mi hermano juegue conmigo el juego que yo quiero, se me ocurre una idea, me voy a quitar mi pantalón, estaré en ropa interior al fin y al cabo toda esta ropa solo me hace sudar más, me arreglo el cabello y salgo corriendo a la sala.

-Tai,tai, vamos a jugar

-¡Kari! – me dices impresionado y por segundos un color pálido se te pone en tus mejillas, creo que si querrás jugar.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?

-Tenía mucho calor- respondo rápidamente pues tengo muchas ganas de jugar.

-Bueno... ¿Y que quieres jugar?

-Invente un nuevo juego, espero que te guste, primero tienes que sentarte aquí en el sillón y cerrar los ojos.

- ok

Me subo al sillón y me trepo en ti abriendo las piernas y sentándome en tu regazo, estoy muy emocionada y se me escapa una risita tonta.

-Kari ¿Qué haces?

-No abras los ojos, vas a arruinar el juego.

Te ves tan guapo, te comienzo a hacer cosquilla, comienzas a retorcerte pero ahora quiero acariciarte mientras estas quieto tu piel mojada me gusta, no dices nada solo sale un suspiro de tu boca, sigues sin abrir los ojos, eres bueno jugando y este juego me esta saliendo bien.

Estas muy cerca de mí, te voy a dar un beso como en la televisión, lentamente poso mis labios en ti y tu no respondes de inmediato pero no importa… ya los moviste y comienzan a masajear a los míos, no puedo dejar de acariciarte y tu comienzas a acariciarme, es la primera vez que meto la lengua en la boca de alguien y me gusta mucho, tu mano se comienza a trasladar debajo de mi camiseta, me la quitas interrumpiéndome el beso, no dejas de acariciarme, tocas mis pezones, siempre pensé que solo podías hacer eso cuando tuvieras pechos como mi mamá, pero ahora sé que te gustan como los tengo yo, me estoy emocionando mucho , quiero que sigamos jugando.

Parece que me leíste la mente, tu mano se mete en mi pantaleta y comienza a juguetear ahí se siente muy bien me asusta un poco, pero no importa, por ti hermanito lo que sea, tengo mucho calor sobretodo en donde tienes la mano.

Abres los ojos por unos segundos y me ves, me levantas y me recuestas en el sillón ahora quedando debajo de ti, no se que vas a hacer, me quitas lo que queda de mi ropa interior y lo botas en el piso junto a tus zapatos, estoy ahora desnuda como si me fuera a bañar pero ando mojada, me das un beso y comienzas a darme pequeños pellizcos que me provocan escalofríos pero veo que estas trazando un camino hacia… Es…es…Estas lamiendo mi parte íntima, se siente muy bien, no me puedo quedar callada ni quieta, comienzo a gemir, ahora lo haces más rápido, mis manos suben a mi pecho acariciándome con las yemas de tus dedos subiendo y bajando. Ah...Ahhh... No… se… es mucho... No puedo ni siquiera pensar…

-Ahhhh, Ahhhh, AHHHHHH!- grité y es que no me pude controlar no se que me pasa, arqueo mi espalda pero estoy emocionada y quiero más.

-Hermano… por favor, no pares, por favor sigue, quiero seguir jugando contigo…


End file.
